


Emotions and Love

by Fangirlingforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, this ship has 4 names wow, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingforever/pseuds/Fangirlingforever
Summary: “Time passes so quickly, huh.” Victor said softly, looking into the distance and chuckling at the end, even though it wasn’t any funny.Yuuri followed and laughed anyway.“We came here often during summer with Makkachin to play in the waters. I still remember that time you pushed me into the sand while I was still wet so I needed to wash off.” Victor reminisced.“And then you pushed me into the sand too as revenge so we both had to wash off?” Yuuri smiled at the memory and both of them laughed.It was fun. The times they had were full of fond experiences. In a matter of less than a year they have been through highs and lows.It was when reality hit, that Yuuri stopped laughing. No, he has to control himself, for Victor. For Victor…





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow i finally finished this… it got very long, should i continue writing for a part 2 for smut. you know, just because smut?
> 
> I’m also semilunaric on tumblr, this fic will be there as well.

The seagulls cry in the distance across the ocean, waves crashed onto the surface, pulling anything in their way back into the blue depths, the dark clouds loomed over the horizons, making the sunset scenery seem too grim to even call it a sunset.

This place was the first time Yuuri had his first fall as a kid. Out of irrational fear, he never dared to go near the beach ever again. It was on his second visit that made him put his guard down and attempt to love the ocean once again. Coincidentally, it was also the time with Victor where he opened up about his past.

Today, he and Victor were at the same spot during a cool autumn afternoon.

“Time passes so quickly, huh.” Victor said softly, looking into the distance and chuckling at the end, even though it wasn’t any funny.

Yuuri followed and laughed anyway.

“We came here often during summer with Makkachin to play in the waters. I still remember that time you pushed me into the sand while I was still wet so I needed to wash off.” Victor reminisced.

“And then you pushed me into the sand too as revenge so we both had to wash off?” Yuuri smiled at the memory and both of them laughed.

It was fun. The times they had were full of fond experiences. In a matter of less than a year they have been through highs and lows.

It was when reality hit, that Yuuri stopped laughing. No, he has to control himself, for Victor. For Victor…

“My flight is at around 10, we should probably get going in a few minutes, Yuko should be here soon to pick you-”

“Yuuri.”

Victor calls out gently, his voice kind and gentle. His voice always sent shivers down his spine when Victor comes too close to his ear to motivate him before he skates. His voice…

“We’re going to the airport together… don’t you want to see your dear coach off at the very least?” Victor humored after a pause but the first part was a sincere request.

Yuuri complied, “Of course…”, slowly making eye contact with Victor. Those emerald eyes were strict yet they shone sincerity and hope, the same way it did when Victor told him how his skating had drawn himself to Yuuri to be his coach. The same eyes that gave him hope, support, and care that he needed.

Yuuri smiled as he stood up. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Victor’s smooth, silky hair. Victor was still seated on the elevated pavement so it was convenient. “Have a safe flight on your way back.” Yuuri said.

Victor lifted his head so he could see Yuuri, who seemed to be slightly blushing, but it was better than a few months ago where even a hug scared the living hell out of him. Yuuri learned a lot from Victor, not only in terms of skating skills, but also about confidence and emotions, despite their time together being only a little more than a year.

Emotions… the most complicated of them all, but Yuuri did well, he finally learned how much his family and friends loved him, how he isn’t and will never be fighting alone, how he should believe in them more. Victor was the one who showed him all that.

He took Yuuri’s hand and pulled him close, lips touching his. Victor’s other hand stroked his cheek to calm him down slightly. Yuuri was a little surprised at first but he still kissed back and soon indulged in it.

Their first kiss was only two months ago when he figured out how much he loves Victor and how important he was in his heart. Victor only smiled and kissed him when Yuuri finally confessed, “I love you too,Yuuri.”

Victor…

Reality hits again and the kiss started to turn desperate. Yuuri was panting as Victor’s tongue lavished his mouth. Victor…

Soon tears spilled from his eyes and stained both their cheeks. Yuuri sobbed into the kiss. “Yuuri…” Victor shifted to kiss his teary eyes. “Don’t cry…”

Victor’s chest ached, at the sight of Yuuri sobbing he could not hold back his tears as well.

Sobs turned into cries. They held each other close, foreheads touching.

“Victor…Victor…Please… I beg of you…Stay with me here, don’t go…” It was a useless chant, he will never be able to do that, because things were already set that way, their fate was locked and could never be changed. It was a hopeless, useless chant.

“Yuuri…” Victor craddled his cheeks in his hands, trying desperately to comfort him, his own heart broke into a million pieces at the thought of not being able to do anything. Not being able to comfort Yuuri, not being able to be there for him anymore…

-

Months had passed since then. Their coach-student relationship ended. Victor was called back because they needed a good coach for the new rising talents of figure skating in Russia to maintain their reputation.

Victor had helped Yuuri and created a miracle for him, by making him win the Grand Prix Final and beating Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov and the other coaches decided Victor must be sent back to Russia to coach even better athletes for the best results.

Victor, being unable to reject due to breaking Yuri’s promise, had to oblige. And now, Victor was sworn under Yakov to train Yuri again to win all the other competitions.

After a long day at the rink, Victor did not even bother to shower and slumped into the couch. Makkachin happily jumped onto him and licked his face, welcoming Victor home.

Victor chuckled, ruffling his head. Soon they were both on the couch cuddled up against each other. He then sent a text to Yuuri.

*Have you eaten? Ah, speaking of eating I miss katsudon so much, can I eat you instead?*

He waited for a few seconds before Yuuri replied.

*Nope, its almost midnight here already.And that would definitely be cannibalism, Victor.*

Victor smiled.

*Then I would most definitely be a Yuuri-bal ;)*

He could imagine Yuuri flush at the lame message. Yuuri would usually hit him in the back and proceed to ignore him. Except now Yuuri would do the same, without the hitting part.

As Victor waited for a reply, tiredness soon swept over him, and he fell asleep.

-

Yuuri stared at the text, flustered. What the hell did he mean by that? Whatever, Victor and his stupid metaphors. He decided to ignore it.

As the passengers filed in and sat on their seats, Yuuri looked out into the window. Experiences from last week flooded his mind.

“Yuuri, can I have a word with you?” Yuuri’s mother led him into the room with Vicchan’s plague. She closed the door and sat down.

“What is it, mother?” Yuuri half-knew what she was about to ask, but he questioned anyway. These few months he was less cheerful, less happy than he had ever been before. Even after his big loss at the Grand Prix Final, he still managed to humor everyone else's’ jokes, but recently he never laughed in the slightest with others. Only when he was texting or calling Victor, would he only smile. But even those were rare, since Victor was far too busy in Russia for coaching.

“Yuuri, tell me, were you in love? Or should I say… are you?” Hiroko was straightforward but she was not strict. Since young, she allowed Yuuri to explore his interests himself, and lets Yuuri be on his own, only when Yuuri comes back to them to seek comfort, would she and his father be there for that. It had always been that way, and this allowed Yuuri to become a strong person.

“M-Mother? N-No… I just…” Yuuri stuttered. He was never good at lying. 

“I am your mother, you cannot hide from me, not especially when I see my son in love. I am much more experienced than you, you know.” His mother smiled as she teased, but her tone was gentle and comforting. “We all already knew anyway. Why did you not follow him?” 

“I felt like I should stay here and spend more time with my family and friends here. They have been through a lot for me too, I thought after my competing season, when I realised everyone around me loved me, I should repay them as well…Mother, I want to repay you and Dad, I’m sorry for not spending more time with you two…” Yuuri admitted. 

“…Yuuri. A person has many important things in their life. Family and friends are a few of them, and for the majority, love and marriage are also important. Love comes in all forms and they are all as precious. You should always balance them all, only then will you be happy. You don’t seem to be doing that well, are you?” His mother walked over to Vicchan’s plague and lighted an incense stick. 

“But he is coaching in Russia, he will never be back.” 

“No matter what, you have got to move on once the job’s done. Your friends here are all well and happy, they would wish the same for you too, as will your father and I. Life is precious and short, cherish it, my dear.” Hiroko smiled. 

“Go find him, you have our blessings, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself and embraced her, “Thank you so much, Mother…” 

-

The sun was bright against the white tiles in the living room, a ray of sunlight reflected into Victor’s eye which was still closed, it didn’t matter though because it was too bright and woke him up. 

Almost afternoon already? Thank god he didn’t have any lessons today or he would get scolded big time again by Yakov. He looked at his phone and remembered his ridiculous flirting actually made Yuuri ignore him for a whole night. Damn. 

His chest was lighter than usual, Makkachin used to wake up together with him as it slept of his chest. Where’s Makkachin? 

“…Haha… Makkachin stop it, don’t make too much noise or you’ll wake him up…” a faint, yet familiar voice could be heard. He doesn’t remember letting anyone into his house, he must have forgotten to lock the door. 

He rushed to the living room, not even bothering to change his clothes. 

“You’re finally awake?” Yuuri smiled. He was on his couch with Makkachin on his lap. 

In a split second, before Yuuri could even stand up properly to greet him, Victor ran up and pushed both of them back into the couch in a tight embrace. 

He could hear Yuuri laugh, oh god his cute laughter, he missed it so much. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, fingers curled in his hair. Makkachin barked and decided to join in the reunion, he licked both their faces when they pulled away slightly to see each other. Victor pressed his lips onto Yuuri’s and he followed the kiss immediately. They were in sync right away. A few minutes passed before they finally slowed to a halt just to talk.

Victor has so many questions but it probably wouldn’t matter since Yuuri is right here already. Yuuri decides that he would tell him later, they will have plenty of time together from now on anyway. 

But for now, just cuddling on the couch together with Makkachin, is fine for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this un-betaed, rushed, last-minute-idea fic. <3


End file.
